


On the Job

by montase96



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montase96/pseuds/montase96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson meets Sherlock while on a job. Sherlock's cocky attitude draws John in whether he wants it to or not and John can't seem to get away from him. As they get closer, John may find out things that he never should have known about this man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tall, Dark, and Mysterious

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a work in progress. Nothing too fluffy or smutty yet but stay with me and I will deliver and then I will change the rating to M. Not too sure yet where the stories going to go but I'll keep working on it.

“I don't get paid enough for this,” thought John Watson as he walked up the stairs of an abandoned warehouse to the latest crime scene that he had been called to. It was 10 P.M. And John had been just about to sit down to watch the evening news when he got a text from Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. 

We've got another one. Not sure on what caused it. Call Donovan and she'll give you some more details. GL

John wished more than anything he'd turned his phone off when he'd gotten the chance but he was here now so there was no point in complaining. He reached the second floor where he found a group of investigators gathered. Several of them were moving around the parameter searching for clues but two familiar faces were standing over the body of what appeared to be a young man. 

“Donovan. Lestrade,” John said with a nod walking over.

“Glad you could make it,” Greg said. “ Not a happy occasion but we needed you for this one. This here is...was... Michael Stevens. 39 years old and on his way home from a bar. Then about two hours ago we get an anonymous call saying there's a surprise for us in this warehouse.”

“It's definitely a surprise. Did anyone see him leave the bar?”

“As much as we can gather, no. He was there one minute and gone the next.”

John walked over to the body and knelt down next to it. He examined the mans wrists, face, and torso. “As far as I can see, there is no major injuries on the man. No bullet or stab wounds, no choking marks. The only thing I can find on him are some scratches on his hands and face.”

“And that's where the ordinary man pales in comparison.”

John looked up from his kneeled position at the unrecognized voice and saw a man standing beside him. He had almost colorless eyes and dark, slightly curly hair that framed his long face. Suddenly the man dropped down beside John, leaving their faces inches apart.

“The name's Sherlock Holmes, and you've missed about every important detail.”

“What?”

“Male, age 39, just came from a bar where he most likely was involved in drinking so he wasn't in the best state of mind. Fresh tire tracks outside that weren't made by any of the investigators here suggest a second person, perfectly able to drive, plus the phone call. Obviously a murder. No visible wounds on the body except there.” Sherlock pointed to the dead man's right arm. “Bruising in the antecubital area, that's the crease in the arm so incredibly annoying people like Anderson can understand, suggest that a shot was implicated rather forcefully. Check his blood, there will be some sort of poison in there, most likely a kind that stops the heart quickly while the killer makes a quick phone call. Check for fingerprints on the body and door handles, the killer made a mistake somewhere, they always do.”

“That...was brilliant,” John said after a moment. 

Sherlock straightened up with a sigh and pouted, “This was a boring one Greg. Find me a better one next time or I won't bother coming back anymore.” He turned and walked over to grab his scarf and coat. He glanced back towards John with a smirk and called out just loud enough for everyone to hear, “I'd like you to try harder next time John.” 

John scowled at the ground. Not only was he irritated that this man had come and one-upped him at his own game, but that he had also some how known John's name when John had never introduced himself. However, there would be more time to think about the mysterious man... and the feelings John had felt in the pit of his stomach when their faces were so close together later. But now, his bed was calling his name and he just wanted to get out of there.


	2. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is a hard man to say no to.

A few days later, John received another text from Lestrade.

You and Sherlock worked so well together last time, I figured you guys could solve this one too. Come down to the office. GL

“Fantastic. Another lovely evening with that git,” John thought to himself. He couldn't shake it, but the idea of Sherlock was unsettling...but also captivating. He knew nothing of the man but honestly, he couldn't wait until he did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John arrived at the office and knocked on Lestrade's door. He heard Lestrade grunt in acknowledgment and opened the door. 

“Hey, I got your message. What's the case?”

“Case? What case? And I didn't send you a message.”

John pulled out his cellphone, “Yes you di-”

“No, he didn't John. That was me.” John turned and found Sherlock leaning against the door frame across the hall, holding the stolen cellphone up between two fingers.

Lestrade jumped out of his chair sputtering, “You? How.. my phone.. how did you get it?”

“I like to pick-pocket you when you bore me,” murmured Sherlock innocently. “Also I suggest you get a new badge, I believe you misplaced your other one.” 

Lestrade stood and stared at Sherlock for a few moments. Then he stormed around his desk and pushed past John and out of the door muttering, “He's lucky he's useful.” 

Sherlock sauntered into the office and closed the door behind him. He took a seat in Lestrade's chair, placing his feet on the desk. “Well John now that you're here, we have some matters to discuss. First off, stop staring and close your mouth, you look ridiculous.”

John started, realizing that he had indeed been staring straight at Sherlock without much thought. He quickly straightened up and held his hands behind his back. This was the first time he had ever actually looked at Sherlock properly under decent lighting and under decent circumstances. 

Sherlock was tall, that was obvious because of length of his legs crossed on the desktop. He was wearing the same black coat and blue scarf that he had been the last time they had met and his hair was beautifully tousled. His eyes were the color of clear water and they were staring straight into John's. John looked down and shuffled in place to distract himself from the heat rising in his face.

“Why exactly did you call me here Sherlock? And how did you know my name?”

Sherlock smirked slightly, “I'm sure it's obvious John. I saw the way you were looking me the other day and just a moment ago. I called you here to help you. We're going to dinner tomorrow John. I do hope you didn't have any other plans, not that it matters if you did or not because you'd come with me either way.” 

This was among one of the last things that John had expected to come out of Sherlock's mouth, if it was even on the list at all. John stood there, his mouth falling open once again, and he had no idea what to say next.

“No need to thank me John. You are to pick me up at 7 tomorrow and we'll go eat.” Sherlock moved his legs to the floor and leaned forward on the desk, thinking out loud. “Do you like Chinese? No, I can tell you're more of a substance man...how about a nice Italian place somewhere? That sounds about right.” At this Sherlock got up from the desk and stood in front of John who stilled hadn't moved from the doorway. He looked down at John, only a small space in between their bodies. “Oh and I knew your name because of your name tag on you uniform. It wasn't that hard.” 

Sherlock moved around John, their shoulders brushing lightly. He opened the door and began to walk out but then quickly stuck his head back around the door. “Oh, I almost forgot. The address is 221B Baker Street. I'll see you there,” He said with a wink and left.

After standing in silence for a few moments, John began to feel weak on his legs and sat down, leaning his back against the door. He recounted the events that had just happened and then he suddenly started laughing. “I've got a date with Sherlock Holmes,” he said, barely even believing the words himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have a better idea of where this might go but still not too sure. It'll get cute in the next chapter hopefully.


End file.
